At Sunset
by ShayaSar
Summary: Surprise. John said, when they parted in need for air. SheppardBeckett, Slash


A/N: A little fluff and romance that developed it's own nature. And it's totally Carson's fault lol  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?"

"Would you just wait a minute?"

"No, usually when you drag me to some place and don't tell me why, you're volunteering me for something I don't really want to do!"

"Oh, that's not true." John pouted but continued to drag Carson along.

"Aye, it is. And you know that." Carson didn't know what to do with this. John had appeared in the infirmary exactly the second as Carson had ended his shift. He barely had let him hang his lab coat in his office before he had taken him by the hand and pulled him from the infirmary. Every demand to know where they were going were blocked and John had drawn him half way through the city. Carson trusted John with his life, but sometimes he doubted his sanity. And God knows how often John's impulsiveness had gotten them into trouble.

Finally John slowed down and stopped in front of a door. Carson looked around but he didn't recognize anything, they must have ended up in a part of the city that was not explored yet.

"John, where are we? This section has not been cleared."

"Close you eyes."

"What? Why?" Carson shot John a sceptical glance.

John felt Carson's body tense. "Heck, Carson, would you just relax? Nothing bad will happen." The still doubtful look on Carson's face made John sigh deeply. "Do you trust me?"

"You mean right now or usually?"

"Carson..."

Carson smiled at the annoyed undertone in John's voice. "Yes, luv. I trust you."

"Then please, close your eyes."

Letting out a deep sigh, Carson obeyed and closed his eyes. But he still couldn't bring himself to relax.

John waved his hand in front of Carson's face. When the other man showed no reaction he grinned satisfied. Turning to the door control, he activated the control crystal and the door slid open.

Carson felt a breeze on his face after he heard the door whoosh open. 'What are you up to, John,' he thought, but remained still. John took his hand again and pulled gently to indicate, he should follow him.

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked as he followed John stumbling.

"No, wait just a sec." John felt how uneasy Carson was. Quickly he closed the door again and stepped behind his lover. Sliding his arms around him, he held him steady and pushed him a few steps further. "Ok, now."

Carson opened his eyes and blinked in the suddenly bright light. They were on a balcony on the far side of the city. The balcony opened wide in the direction of the sea, but it went around a little so the central spire of Atlantis was part of the panorama that enfolded before Carson's eyes. It took him a moment to absorb the astonishing view, then his look fell on an arrangement of blankets, pillows and a mattress. Besides was a small table with candles, glasses and a bottle of wine. "What...?" he stuttered.

"Happy anniversary!" John pulled him even closer and gave Carson a kiss on the cheek.

Still completely overwhelmed, Carson was speechless. Then he turned in John's arms and gave his lover a thorough kiss, hoping that would express his joy.

"Surprise." John said, when they parted in need for air.

"When did you... I'm so sorry, I forgot." Carson bowed his head guiltily but John put a finger under his chin and lifted it again.

"Actually, we both did. The real date was last week, but all the chaos with the Taranians got in the way. I realized it yesterday when I sorted through my emails and found one you wrote me after our first date." John smiled.

"So you did all this in just one day? I'm impressed, John Sheppard." Carson gave his lover a quick kiss and turned again to enjoy the view. He pulled John's arms around himself and rested his head on the shoulder of the taller man. "This place is beautiful."

"I found it on one of my morning runs through the city and figured it would be the perfect place for a special occasion like this one." John pulled Carson closer and enjoyed the warmth of Carson's body pressed against his. They just stood in the fading sunlight for a few minutes and savored each others presence and the silence of the place. Only the calming rush of the ocean and the slight breeze embracing them.

"Are you hungry?" John whispered finally.

"Starving." Came the response and John grinned.

"Good." John broke the embrace and took Carson's hand again. Pulling him to the pile of blankets he pushed Carson gently down. Stepping to a corner he produced a basket covered with a towel.

"What's that?" Carson watched him curiously.

"Food." John placed the basket in front of Carson and sat down as well. When he pulled the towel away he revealed the contents of the basket. Grinning he watched Carson's disbelieving face.

"Where did you get the fresh bread?" Carson couldn't believe his eyes and when John took the bread he was even more flabbergasted. "Fresh Cheese? And ham? AND butter?" Carson's voice got more excited with every food item he discovered. "John, where did you get that?"

"Do you remember the planet Teyla traded manpower for some fertilizer? They have a pretty big market. I asked Elizabeth this morning if I could go for a quick visit. She agreed and voilá." John grinned happily.

"John Sheppard, you tend to surprise me again and again. And I love you for that."

"Wait until you'll find what's at the bottom of the basket." John's grin was nearly touching his ears now. Carson loved it to see his lover so relaxed and happy.

Even more curious now, he rummaged through the contents of the basket until he could reach the bottom. "CHOCOLATE?!" A happy scream escaped his lips.

A second after that John found himself pinned down by a very happy doctor who gave him a kiss that disabled every coherent thought for a few minutes.

When Carson broke the kiss John grinned up into the smiling face of his lover. "I take it, you're happy?"

"Yes!" Carson let a quick kiss follow the first and released John again.

"So, it only needs chocolate to make you happy? Then what do you need me for?"

"To get it for me." Carson grinned.

"Cheeky." John used the term and even tried an Scottish accent that made Carson laugh.

"I love you." Carson gave John a warm smile. "And I'm hungry."

"Ok, by no means let me stop you." John laughed. He produced two plates and knives.

A hungry silence followed when the two men enjoyed their evening meal. Occasionally feeding each other, sharing a kiss and savoring the beauty of the sunset, they took their time. When they were finished John skidded back on the mattress and leaned against the wall. Carson followed and settled between John's legs, his back resting against John's chest.

"This really is a perfect anniversary." Carson sighed and snuggled even closer to John, when the other man brought his arms around him.

"Yes it is. And I'm happy to be able to celebrate it with you." John's voice was very quiet and Carson turned his head so he could look in John's face.

"You're ok, luv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." John trailed off.

Carson frowned and he shifted in John's arms. "What is it? Tell me."

John took a deep breath. "It's just that I'm so happy. I've never had someone like you. You... you make me feel good and..." John trailed off again.

"I love you, too." Carson pulled John in for a kiss. John responded immediately and pulled Carson closer. When Carson's back protested because of the twisted position he broke the kiss and turned completely. He climbed over John's legs and straddled him.

„Hey, you're blocking my view of the sunset." John teased.

"Oh sorry, maybe I can make it up to you." Taking John's head with both hands Carson pressed his lips on his lover's mouth. John opened his lips willingly and welcomed the intruding tongue with his own. His hands stroked gently over Carson's side to his back and down to his butt. His fingers fumbled Carson's shirt and finally found access underneath it.

Carson moaned when John's fingers touched his bare skin and he deepened the kiss. His hands sliding down to John's chest, teasing the nipples through the shirt. John reacted immediately, his back arching up, no longer needing the support of the wall. He pulled Carson closer and shoved his tongue in his lover's mouth, demanding every bit of the other man as his.

With one smooth movement he pulled Carson's shirt over his head, breaking the kiss just for a second. Tossing the shirt aside, his hands resumed their gentle stroking of Carson's back.

"Wait…" Carson panted. "We can't do this here, someone could see us."

"We're on the far side of the city, who should see us?" John's hands found their way to Carson's chest and a finger stroked slightly over one nipple.

Carson inhaled sharply. "We can see the central tower from here, who says, they can't see us?"

"That makes it more interesting, don't ya think?" John lowered his head and teased one nipple with his tongue.

"Kinky bastard."

"But you love me anyhow."

"Yes I do." Pulling his head up, Carson claimed possession of John's mouth again. His fingers trailing down John's side and finally fumbling on John's shirt. He mirrored John's movement from before and shortly after that, John was shirtless too. He used his topping position to move John slightly and pressed him down on to the mattress. John smiled up to him and Carson could feel the arousal of his lover pressing against his ass. His own pants were uncomfortable as well by now.

When John's hands stroked over his thighs he captured them and leaned forward. He pulled John's hands with him and pressed them down again above John's head. A moan escaped John's lips and his hip bucked slightly. Carson caught that moan by putting his mouth over John's. His hands sliding down John's arms. When he felt John move his arms, he parted the kiss.

"Leave them there." John obeyed promptly and gave a muffled moan, when Carson rolled his nipples with his thumb. Carson placed slight kisses down John's throat and sucked at the point where his shoulder meets his neck. Trailing on down, Carson tried to cover every inch of John's exposed chest, the chest hair were tickling his nose.

When he reached the left nipple his tongue circled around it, placing his mouth over it, he sucked and was pleased when John's body arched up and a groan escaped his lips. Carson paid the other nipple the same attention before he trailed downwards again, placing kisses over John's belly. The navel was Carson's next target, circling it with his tongue and plunging it into it.

The rim of John's pants blocked a further inspection of the skin. They needed to go.

Carson sat up and opened the button of John's pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. John followed every movement with his eyes, moaning lightly when Carson's fingers brushed over his erection. When Carson started to pull his pants down, John lifted his hips to help him.

Quickly Carson untied John's boots and took them off. The pants, boxers and socks followed suit. After tossing the clothes aside, Carson took a moment to admire the view in front of him. John's naked body lay before him like a feast, his cock rock hard and standing straight up.

Stroking over John's legs, Carson bent down again and placed light kisses on John's calves, moving his way up to John's thighs. Kissing the insides, working up to John's groin. He could feel John shifting slightly, shivering, heard him moaning. Carson worked his way around John's cock, cautiously avoiding any contact.

"Oh come on Carson, please." John pressed out between moans.

Carson smiled at hearing the pleading of his lover. He sat up and straddled John again, sitting on his thighs so John's cock brushed against Carson's pants. John bucked his hips to get more contact but Carson pressed him easily down again. A frustrated expression ghosted over John's face and he lifted his arms to reach down.

"No, leave them, John." Carson ordered and stroked with light fingers over John's abdomen.

"Who is the kinky bastard now?" John asked, but put his arms over his head again.

Carson grinned and bent forward, trapping John's cock between them. John inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure but his mouth was captured in a kiss again. Carson's hands ghosted over John's sides, found their way to his nipples, rubbing them between thumb and forefinger. John arched up, but Carson's weight pressed him down again.

Ending the kiss, Carson moved his head to whisper in John's ear. "Do you want me to ride you?"

A moan escaped John's lips. He wanted to take Carson in his arms, but he left his arms where they have been ordered to.

"Shall I take you in deep? Impale myself on your cock?" Carson's voice was heavy with his accent now. He felt John shiver with every word and took that as a yes. "Where is the lube?"

"Pants... pocket." John stuttered, not able to form complete sentences anymore.

Carson got up quickly and stripped of his clothes and grabbed John's pants. He found the lube and straddled John again.

The short break had sobered John a little. "You're not prepared, it will hurt you."

"No worries, luv. I'm prepared for this since the moment I first saw you." Carson smiled at John when he opened the tube and squeezed a good portion in his hand. Tossing the lube aside he circled his hand around John's cock and stroked up and down.

"Oh god." John's eyes rolled back and he arched up again.

Carson lifted his butt and skidded forward on his knees a little to position himself over John's erection. With one hand, he guided John's cock to his entrance, then he sank down slowly.

John thought everything around him exploded, Carson was so tight and hot, he thought he would come immediately. Concentrating hard on keeping his hips down, his hands clawed the mattress as he suppressed an outcry.

Carson closed his eyes at the sensation of John's cock entering him and welcomed it. He relaxed his muscles and soon adjusted to the pressure inside him. He sank down until he sat on John's groin, taking him all the way in. The burning sensation was replaced by the feeling of being completely filled. He felt John's balls against his ass. Adjusting the angle a bit, John's cock pressed against his prostate, causing Carson to groan.

John watched Carson's face, emotions playing over the Scot's features. John loved it to watch Carson when they made love, but right now the tightness almost sent him over the edge. But only almost.

"Carson, you're killing me. Please do something…" John had the feeling to loose it any second now. His whole body was on the brink of orgasm but Carson wouldn't give him, what he needed.

The feeling of being filled with his lover's flesh nearly overwhelmed Carson and he had to fight not to move. Instead he opened his eyes and looked down on John's face and saw the lust in the green eyes. He took in the sight of John's hands clawed in the mattress and moved slightly, causing a moan from him.

"Carson, come on, do something." John gasped. His grip around the mattress getting even stronger.

Carson smiled and moved slightly up and down again, teasing out another cry from John. His own cock throbbed and begged for attention. He bent forward a little and brought his hands against John's chest. The movement caused John to roll his eyes back.

"What do you mean?" Carson had a hard time to concentrate to form this sentence. The movement had increased the pressure on his prostate and almost tipped him over. The sensation raced through his body and he moaned and shivered.

"Damn it Carson!"

Chuckling Carson started to move, very slowly. He initiated a slow up and down rhythm, his own cock brushing over John's stomach.

"Oh god!" John felt his climax come but willed it down. He wanted to last a few moments longer, wanted this evening, this lovemaking to be forever. But Carson seemed to have other ideas about this. He increased the pace.

Wrapping one hand around his own erection Carson began to move, up and down, back and forth. His hand mirrored the rhythm. He felt his balls tighten but he willed himself to hold on a little longer. When he realized, John was holding back he increased the pace some more.

"Oh god, Carson!" John could barely control his body. The weight of Carson, the hotness, the tightness, every sensation came full force and all John could do was to lie still and let Carson set the pace. Sweat covered his body and it gleamed in the almost faded sunlight.

Carson increased the pace some more, his breath ragged. His sweaty hand slid up and down his cock easily, sweat mixing with pre-come.

"Come for me John," he gasped and felt his own balls tighten.

Hearing his lover's words, John couldn't stop himself anymore. He arched up and buried himself even deeper in Carson. Both men cried out, getting the last bit for their orgasm to come. Carson came all over John's abdomen, contracting his muscles and pulling everything out of John, who was filling him with his semen.

Exhausted Carson fell forward on to John's chest capturing his mouth for a passionate kiss again. Neither man could hold the kiss for long, both panting for breath. John brought finally his arms up and slid them around Carson, holding him tight.

"Happy anniversary." Carson grinned, finally catching his breath again. He propped himself up on his hands and smiled down at John.

John smiled back and stroked a sweaty strand of hair from Carson's forehead. "To you too." He shifted slightly.

"No, don't move, unless.. I'm not too heavy, am I?" Carson looked worried.

"No, you're not too heavy, but I'm still inside you."

"I know. I don't want you to pull out again now. I want to feel you inside me." Carson's voice was almost begging.

"Sure." John gave him a questioning look, but pulled him close again. Carson snuggled into the embrace.

"Hold me close."

"Carson, is everything alright? You get me worried here a bit."

"Everything's fine, I just don't want this moment to end."

John smiled. He could understand that. "You know, if we stay this way, it won't be long until..."

"I'm counting on that."

"Cheeky bastard."

Carson grinned and closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment.


End file.
